


【KK】原来是魅魔啊16

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊16

 

 

 

“哦，原来你是个女的啊。”得知真相以后，光一不咸不淡地来了这么一句。

 

全然没有了刚刚说“大御巫你到底是男的还是女的？刚才那个笑容真是倾国倾城啊！”时候的不正经。

 

梅耶本来想看这小子惊讶的神色来着，可是希望落了空，就好像攒足了力气却一拳打到了棉花上，让人憋气又窝火。

 

她就说，孔克珠岛上姓“堂本”的，没一个好东西！

 

根本不管自己连剛也骂了进去。

 

那个魅魔也是，一副见怪不怪的样子。

 

好讨厌哦！胸这么大的白精灵你们见过吗，见过吗，见过吗！

 

瑟兰迪尔不知道梅耶在一旁赌什么气，只能伸手揉了揉她的脑袋以示安慰，然后看向了又回来的光一跟剛。

 

是的，被赶出去以后没到一个小时，剛又拽着老大不情愿的光一回来了。

 

回到了这个顶层的温室里。

 

还顺带捎上了堂本光生。

 

为了节省时间，他们仨是骑在健次郎身上从外面上到顶层的。

 

全程惊险刺激无比，夹在中间的剛一直闭着眼睛紧紧搂着光一的腰，还惊叫连连，暗精灵都要被他吵聋了。

 

健次郎背这三个人一点都不累，它其实能够轻松背起自身重量三四倍的东西一口气跑上几百公里的，不过它的后背上只能坐三个瘦子，因为管中豹的体长有限，多了不是背不动，而是坐不下。

 

他们仨连门都没敲闯进温室的时候梅耶和瑟兰迪尔刚换完衣服，正准备做一对腻歪的情侣，毕竟过一会儿大御巫的继承人就要被送到大御巫所了，留给他们过二人世界的时间不多。

 

所以可见梅耶对这不请自来的三个麻烦有多恼火。

 

光一得知她性别秘密后无动于衷的样子就更让她生气了。

 

女人嘛，总是在意自己在别人眼里的样子，梅耶的暗精灵血统完全体现在了身材上，前凸后翘，又继承了人类的高挑个子，虽然皮肤像白精灵一样白皙细腻，却完全不同于那些纯血统白精灵女性搓衣板一样的小身子，纤瘦得没胸没屁股。

 

有几年的时间，她悄悄离开过孔克珠岛，去珍珠岛和方解岛见了见世面，走到哪里她都从别人尤其是别的男人眼里看到了惊艳，还被他们暗地里称为“尤物”，这样的目光和称为让梅耶受用无比，可是光一和剛这两个家伙怎么回事，看她的眼神与看地里的一根大葱根本没区别。

 

果然他们只对男人感兴趣吗？还是“七日之约”已经扭曲了他们的审美观？

 

至于堂本光生，则根本不在梅耶的考虑范围之内。大御巫眼中，堂本光生压根就是个脑子不正常的家伙，成天嚷嚷着“丽丝安娜是世界上最美的精灵”，大家终于受不了他的洗脑，成功让他闭嘴之后，他就在卧室里画满了他老婆的画，穿衣服的不穿衣服的都有，跟个变态一样。

 

他从一进门就把注意力都放在了温室里的植物上，正忙着研究什么能吃什么不能吃呢，没工夫搭理梅耶和瑟兰迪尔。

 

健次郎回竹管里睡觉去了，连带着卷走了潘。它俩魔兽晶核有点吃多了，需要消化一下。

 

瑟兰迪尔现在大概能猜到梅耶因为什么生气了，穿回女装的大御巫简直美得不可方物，绝不是情人眼里出西施，可光一和剛对这么个绝色美女视若无物，再加上光一那句不咸不淡的“原来你是个女的啊”，佛爷都能气得跳脚，更何况梅耶的脾气绝对算不上是好的。

 

赶在梅耶决定把光一变成茄子之前，瑟兰迪尔试着转移她的注意力，“你们怎么回来了？”

 

“不老泉干了一半，我觉得你们应该知道。”光一也没跟他抬杠，而是直接说出了口。

 

“继承人选出来了吗？”梅耶的注意力果然被转移了，她皱着眉头问道。

 

“选出来了。”回答她的是剛。

 

“那就没什么大问题。”梅耶不在意地摆摆手，“有我和继承人在，至少还能顶五百年。”

 

“你不担心吗？这有可能就是那个不详预言开始实现的征兆啊。”光一皱起了眉头，梅耶这副满不在乎的样子，着实超出了他的预料。

 

“担心有用吗？你说的没错，这就是那个不详预言开始实现的征兆，所以就靠你俩了啊，加油吧，少年们，我看好你们哦！赶紧走吧走吧走吧，五百年之内你们要找到拯救世界的办法否则大家就都玩完了！祝你们好运！”大御巫撸胳膊挽袖子，一边连珠炮似的说了一大堆话，一边将三个人一股脑地推出了温室，然后“咣当”一声甩上了大门。

 

 

 

 

“她怎么一言不合就轰人呢？”光一站在门口，看着剛一脸懵。

 

“你打断了她跟瑟兰迪尔的约会，梅耶没和你急，算是她这些年涵养修行的不错了。”堂本光生则撇撇嘴，一副见怪不怪的样子。

 

剛摸着下巴看着堂本光生的侧脸若有所思，话里有话，这里面明显有什么故事啊。

 

“您跟大御巫结过梁子？”

 

“也不算梁子吧，我嘲笑过她胸前那俩玩意像椰子，她找我给她修好了温室里的灌溉系统，我们算是扯平了。”

 

听到堂本光生满不在乎的话，魅魔无语极了，要不是你是岛上唯一的修理师，估计梅耶早就把你弄死了……

 

“老爹。”光一叫了一声，堂本光生应声回头，就见自己儿子竖起了一根大拇指，咧嘴露出了一口白牙。

 

堂本光生回应了一个同样的表情。

 

爷俩笑容淫荡地四目相对，剛捂上了眼睛，恨不得从来不认识他们。

 

 

 

 

“那我们走啦。”

 

“苍蓝蔷薇”在距离不老泉村最近的港口入了水，堂本光生满脸遗憾。

 

“不再待一天吗？”

 

“不了，你看，还有世界等着我们去拯救呢。”光一迅速回答，让正在张嘴的剛只好选择把话咽回了肚子里。

 

“可是我还想吃小剛做的料理呢……再说了，你们有五百年的时间啊，不在乎这一两天吧？”

 

“我们连世界末日的头绪是什么都还没找到，五百年时间真的不长的！实在不行你跟我们上船得了！多你一个人也沉不了！”光一有些不耐烦了。

 

“诶那太好了光一你真是我的好儿子！”堂本光生眼睛一亮，原地起跳三米直接蹦上了甲板。

 

“你，你真就这么跟我们走啦？”光一傻眼了。

 

“怎么可能，我可是岛上唯一的修理师，如果长期离开孔克珠岛，有什么重要的东西坏了我没有及时修理就糟糕了，反正你们也要去青羊角村归还许可证，到时候把我放到港口就行了。”堂本光生不甚在意地摆了摆手，转身进了船舱。

 

熟门熟路的样子，好像他曾经搭乘过很长一段时间的塞壬战船。

 

“作死去吃岁月神偷的时候你怎么不记得自己是岛上唯一的修理师呢。”光一小声嘟囔，被剛狠狠踩了一下脚。

 

咧着嘴瞪向剛，就看见魅魔冲他一龇牙，无声警告“你可闭嘴吧”。

 

于是就闭嘴了。

 

小小地“哼”了一下，剛甩着尾巴也跟了进去。

 

把光一一个人晾在了甲板上。

 

 

 

 

天刚刚黑下来，经过三个小时的航行，“苍蓝蔷薇”在青羊角村靠岸了。

 

带着一肚子剛烹饪的美味海鲜，堂本光生心满意足地下了船，还顺便帮忙归还了那两张许可证。

 

作为践行和谢礼，留下了三坛最顶级的精灵酒，也不知道他是什么时候买的。

 

塞壬战船向着广阔的无尽海南海域继续航行。

 

双手枕在脑袋后，剛深深地叹了口气。

 

“怎么？睡不着吗？”旁边马上有一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋支了起来，用行动告诉魅魔，刚刚的呼吸深沉都是装出来的。

 

“嗯，你睡吧，我到甲板上吹吹风。”

 

“要我陪……”

 

“你还是睡吧。”说话的同时一记瞌睡咒抛出，暗精灵马上就倒下了，一点反抗能力都没有。

 

“喂喂喂，你这样可不行啊，也太容易着道了吧。”剛嘟嘟囔囔地摇头，离开了甲板底下的卧房。

 

潮起潮落，永不停歇，塞壬战船却像是行驶在平滑如镜的水面上一样，没有丝毫的颠簸和摇晃。

 

剛坐在甲板上的一个大木桶顶，手拿一杯精灵酒，边小口小口地呷着，边吹着海风。

 

夜色怡人，星空浩渺。

 

堂本光生没忽悠他，精灵酒确实是顶级的佳酿，口感醇厚又绵长，一点都不辛辣，也没有烈酒的苦涩味道，散发着百花的香气，喝进嘴里却是十几种清爽果子的味道。琥珀一样的液体滑进喉咙的时候，一直到胃里都是暖的，度数不高也不上头，却不像百花露这种不含酒的饮料一样甜滋滋的有些腻人。

 

好酒。

 

剛需要安安静静地，一个人好好想一想，想一想堂本光生在船上时，单独跟他说的那些话。

 

 

 

 

“光一你去洗碗，顺便把厨房收拾了，再帮我们做个甜点什么的。”

 

“哈？你可真会使唤人，你们怎么不去？”

 

“小剛做饭了，吃也吃了，你还不帮着洗洗碗？”

 

“那你呢？凭什么你不去？”

 

“就凭我是你老子！赶紧的！”

 

“这时候想起来你是我爹了……”

 

暗精灵嘟嘟囔囔一百万个不情愿地端着一大摞碗碟向甲板下面的厨房走去。

 

把无关人员打发走之后，堂本光生转过来面对着剛，脸上的表情少有的严肃。

 

“小剛，谢谢你这段时间照顾我这个笨蛋儿子了。”

 

“哪当得起您这一句谢谢……我俩成为同伴不过是这半年多的事情……”

 

“还是要谢谢你，让他这半年多，终于活得像个人了。”

 

“嗯？”这话怎么说？

 

“玩命做任务，喝酒挥霍，嫖娼纵欲，寻找他母亲的下落，离开家这么多年来，只有这四件事情，能让他找到活着的感觉，能让他发泄自己的愤怒。光一一直很愤怒，愤怒于梅耶不问青红皂白就把他赶出家门，愤怒于从很小的时候就要照顾我这个不着调的老爹，愤怒于自己是个混血，无论在白精灵的族群中，还是在暗精灵的小队里，都找不到归属感。我能看见，你的出现，平息了他的愤怒，让他不用为了喝酒纵欲而在林子里玩命，让他的人生不再是只为了找到丽丝安娜。丽丝在信里还问过我呢，光一那臭小子，什么时候才能长大。”

 

“等等等等，您跟丽丝安娜前辈还在通信？”剛觉得自己世界观里的某些东西崩塌了。

 

“嗯，大概每隔两三年我就能收到一封吧。”

 

“那也就是说，您让光一去找他母亲这件事，本身就是一场骗局？”

 

“可以这么说吧……但是不然能怎么办呢，当时扣酱才刚成年，不管外表看起来多么成熟，说到底也就是个毛刚长齐的大孩子，不给他个什么目标，无尽海这么大，岛屿这么多，三教九流鱼龙混杂，太容易被带到沟里去了，孔克珠岛又离不了我，这也是没办法的办法。丽丝安娜对探听消息很有一套，总能打听到儿子的近况跟我说，也能让我安心一些。”

 

“……你们这么做，考虑过光一的感受么？”

 

“我们也只能期盼他可以理解了。实际上，我收到的最近一封丽丝安娜寄给我的信，已经是十年前的事了，我很担心，她是不是出了什么意外。”

 

“最后一封信的发出地您知道吗？”

 

“不知道。她的所有信件都是施展了暗精灵秘法让小型飞行魔兽带过来的，有很强的反追踪手段。”

 

“所以您是想？”

 

“去找找她吧，就当是最初的目标没有变，中间的信件和失踪，就别让光一知道了。”

 

“……我明白了，我答应您。”

 

“小剛也是好孩子。不说扣酱了，说说你吧，你们这个七日之约，挺麻烦的吧？”

 

“您怎么知道的？”剛十分确定一定以及肯定，自己没有跟堂本光生说过与这个契约有关的哪怕半个字儿啊！

 

堂本光生神秘一笑，指了指自己的双眼。

 

“如果没有一双能够看穿真相的眼睛，如何修补器物的灵魂呢。”

 

哦，真实之眼。

 

“‘七日之约’的破解之法恐怕你们只能去方解岛上的繁星塔里碰运气了，不过，这个契约的缔结条件我倒是十分清楚。小剛，你是不是一点都不相信爱情？觉得那是世界上最没用、最多余的东西？”

 

“……是。”

 

“那就对了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“因为‘七日之约’的缔结条件，是在对爱情彻底绝望之后，遇见了可以相伴一生的良人。”

 

“您在开玩笑。我们都是男的。”

 

“除了瑟因斯教的老顽固们和德鲁伊这种繁衍确实成问题的，你见过哪个种族反对同性结合了？”

 

“……您这样真的很像媒婆。”

 

“随便你怎么说。小剛，等你真正爱上光一的时候，你就能明白了，爱情到底是什么，它到底有没有价值。我听见光一那小子回来的脚步声了，咱们聊点别的。”

 

“……好。”

 

 

 

 

爱？爱是什么？爱情，又是什么？

 

父母的结合肯定是没有爱情的了，去找魅魔做爱的人都是不想活了的，哪会有什么爱情。

 

估计我那个魅魔母亲也没料到，自己会生出一个混血的男孩吧。

 

要不然怎么会把我给扔了呢。

 

爷爷奶奶是爱我的，可是我给他们带来了什么？是离别之苦，是郁郁而终。

 

那个该死的商人倒是每一次都口口声声地说着“小家伙我爱你啊”，可是这他妈根本不是爱，这种扭曲变形的东西，不管是什么，肯定不是爱。

 

行走无尽海这么多年，剛见多了打着爱情的旗号互相捅刀子的男男女女了，从最开始的满心恶心，到后来的冷漠无视，这过程不过三年而已。

 

这其中以人类最为可笑，以人类最为可悲。

 

他们可以为了爱情去杀人，可以为了爱情去欺骗，可以为了爱情去偷窃，去抢劫，去放火，一切的一切，仿佛只要披上“为了爱情”的外衣，就可以大义凛然地做这些实际上是为了一己私欲而犯下的罪行，做完之后还能被称赞一声“情种”。

 

我可去你妈的吧！

 

爱情是理由，爱情是借口，爱情是这个世界上最不牢靠，最不可信任的东西，我宁可去信任金狮子与魔法契约，也不愿意相信爱情。

 

那种东西，只能带来伤害和错误。

 

就像我这个本不应该存于世的混血一样。

 

光一很好。光一是伙伴，是可以信任的朋友。即使还没到能把性命交到他手里的地步。

 

这就足够了。

 

解开契约之后，还有另外一个大难题等着我们去解决。

 

虽然我到现在也不认为，世界真的能被我们区区两个所拯救。

 

就算最后五百年过去，也没有找到拯救世界的方法，末日还是会来到，但我还能跟光一一起在这个世界上旅行五百年。

 

不也挺好的么。

 

 

 

 

甲板下的卧室里，本来应该因为中了瞌睡咒而陷入深度睡眠的光一，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

 

刚才不过是装的。瞌睡咒这种一半黑魔法属性的咒语，根本奈何不了光一这个黑魔法行家。暗精灵天生黑暗元素亲和，而光一在学习咒语魔法方面，特别有天赋。

 

双手枕到脑后，长吐一口气，光一回忆起了今天晚饭以后，窃听到的那个，了不得的秘密。

 

也不是故意要放置那个窃听器的。纯粹是最近悟出了一个新的黑魔法，用公式推导几遍觉得没什么问题就想要实践一下。

 

窃听原理很简单，两颗灰珍珠，一个发射，一个接收，吸附到含有相同元素的两个物体上，就能实现一公里范围内的窃听，理论上不会被任何探测魔法检查出来。

 

这两个东西一个被光一扔进了客厅台子上放着的那个铁花瓶里，一个直接被他塞进了耳朵中。

 

血液中含有大量的铁元素，光一的魔法公式推演也没有问题，剛和他老爹的话清晰得好像光一正坐在餐桌前一样。

 

原来你让我去找母亲是骗我的啊。

 

原来母亲十年前真的好像失踪了啊。

 

老爹你居然说了跟喜多川院长一样的话，而且还不是那老头一样的含混其词。

 

看来方解岛非去不可了。

 

我就说这么多年找一个人怎么每次得到正确消息之后都是晚到了一步，一直没有找到，原来是这么回事。

 

曾经也怀疑过，这是不是父母联合起来的一个骗局。

 

后来因为这个猜测太离谱了，而且没有任何根据，就放到一边不管了。

 

没想到，还真是这么回事。

 

可是很奇怪啊，知道真相之后我也没有很生气。

 

可能我已经过了那个一点就着的年纪了。

 

也可能真的是剛改变了我。

 

既然你们要瞒着我，那我就装作不知道吧。

 

但我也不明白爱情到底是什么，也许，是比喜欢多一些的情感？

 

那到底要多多少呢？

 

反正我现在是挺喜欢你的，要不然我试着再喜欢一点，你说好不好，剛？

 

不过，这也是我的秘密，暂时还是不要让你知道了。

 

晚安。

 

暗精灵翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。

 

迷迷糊糊间他感觉到，剛似乎天快亮了才回到卧室，然后，习惯性地将自己的胳膊和腿搭在了光一的身上，很快就睡着了。

 

光一只当做自己没察觉。

 

 

 

 

第二天上午，原本平静安宁的海面就完全变成了另一副样子。

 

乌云蔽日，闷雷滚滚，狂风裹挟着闪电，倾盆大雨，浊浪滔天，仿佛什么史前巨兽自深渊中苏醒，想要把这世界搅得天翻地覆。

 

虽然恶劣的气候对塞壬战船完全没有影响，可海上暴风雨还是看得剛一阵阵心悸。

 

胸前的衣服一阵骚动，本来应该在消化魔兽晶核陷入沉睡的两个家伙都提前醒了过来，健次郎跑到撞角附近四处张望，潘则沿着舷墙走了一圈，满目警惕。走到某一个位置的时候就定定的看着远处，然后发出了一声警告似的大叫。

 

“嘎——！”

 

剛顺着小海妖的目光看过去，瞳孔猛地一缩。

 

他看见，极东方的遥远海面上，奔腾咆哮着妖冶的紫色闪电，那些是挟裹着雷电的千雷海魔兽，目测至少有二十只，每一头都赤红着眼睛行为癫狂，不顾一切地朝着他们的船只冲来。

 

“光一！快转舵往西走！快！”剛扯着嗓子朝着暗精灵大喊，还顺手一把捏住了跃跃欲试恨不能跳到水里跟它们打一架的潘。

 

开什么玩笑！他们这四瓣蒜，绝对不是这二十几只成年魔兽的对手，尤其是千雷海上的魔兽平均实力要比无尽海诸岛上的魔兽强了不止一倍，而他们这边还有一瓣蒜特别小。

 

咬我干什么！说的就是你！

 

把一直啃他手背的小家伙塞进光一的领子里，嘱咐完“看好它”，剛就带着健次郎一起来到船尾，死盯着那群越靠越近的魔兽，脑子转得飞快，琢磨着要怎么在不被拖进水的情况下干掉从海里跳起来的先头部队。

 

遥远的船长室里，光一似乎喊了一句什么，剛只听见了“抓稳”这个词，还在纳闷为什么要抓稳呢，他就仰面倒下，后脑勺磕在了甲板上。

 

然后是一阵天旋地转，咸腥的海水从四面八方挤压过来，剛在水里打着转，健次郎防止和自己的主人分开已经回到了竹管里，德鲁伊觉得自己在水里翻滚了至少一百下，才像一条被海浪拍在沙滩上的死鱼一样扔在了什么地方。

 

剛就维持着一个姿势躺在地上，好不容易才压下那种恶心眩晕的感觉，耳朵里渐渐不再嗡嗡作响，他就听见谁在他身边吐得稀里哗啦。

 

从这个呕吐的熟悉声音听来，是光一没错了。

 

“当啷！”一声脆响，“苍蓝蔷薇”被不知名的力量重新装进了玻璃瓶里，瓶子就落在剛的脑袋附近。

 

从地上爬起来，双脚在石板路上站定，剛拧了一把头发上的水，准备施个法术把衣服蒸干。

 

他们现在所在的位置是一个用石头砌起来的喷泉一样的大水池，水池中央立着一个白色大理石雕像，雕刻着无尽海诸岛上的所有智慧种族。

 

光一跪在池子边上几乎把胆汁都吐出来了，然后才像老头子一样颤颤巍巍地摸着池子光滑的石头边捞起两捧水漱口，缓过劲来的时间，是剛的三倍。

 

全程潘就趴在池边歪头看着自己的爸爸，有些不明白又有些担心的样子。

 

“刚才到底是怎么回事？”剛见光一似乎有力气说话了，就问出了这个他一直在迷惑的问题。

 

其实挺简单的。

 

海面上突然多出来了一个洞，正好在塞壬战船的正前方。

 

来不及转舵了，船就掉下去了。

 

至于掉下来之后的一切，光一也不知道是怎么回事了。

 

“我也不知道这儿到底是什么地方。”暗精灵甩着头发补充道。

 

“这是哪儿，我倒是知道哦。”剛语气有些复杂。

 

“哦？”

 

“这里大概是海市。”

 

“啥？你没搞错吧？”

 

“对施法禁制做得这么严格的场所，除了海市，我想不出来第二个地方了。”

 

刚才想要施法是时候就有僵硬感从脚底传来，这种即将被变成石头的感觉告知了剛他们现在身处何方。

 

“那，那也不太对吧……咱不是几个月前刚逛完这儿的吗？”说好的十年才开一次呢？

 

“我知道我知道，我记性没那么差。这应该也跟那个劳什子预言有关系吧。”剛十分不耐烦地摆了摆手，把健次郎叫了出来。

 

出于安全考虑。

 

 

 

 

换上一身干衣服，草草擦了擦头发，两个人在海市里转来转去，看着几个月前还繁荣光鲜的商业街如今店铺都有些破败陈旧的样子，虽然海市依旧人来人往，但总有什么地方怪怪的。

 

光一和剛交换着眼色，都从对方的脸上看见了担忧。

 

某一条街上，他们碰见了两个意想不到的人。

 

二宫和也跟相叶雅纪。

 

“剛桑！光一桑！好巧啊！你们什么时候从谢克利利大沼泽那个门进来的？”相叶雅纪元气十足地招手，嗓门不是一般的大。

 

索性海市这地方奇葩挺多大家都见怪不怪了，没有一个人投来好奇的目光。

 

啥？谢克利利大沼泽？

 

海市什么时候，能从好几个门进入了？

 

魅魔和暗精灵面面相觑，凝重的气氛让相叶雅纪有些不安，嗫喏着不知道要怎么开口，二宫和也替他接过了话茬。

 

“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”

 

 

——TBC

 

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.11

千雷海：这个被岛屿和海洋组成的世界，名叫“梅林”。在梅林世界中，千雷海是面积最大、魔兽数量最多、最危险的海域，也是唯一一个没有任何智慧生物定居、没有一座岛屿的海域。雷电属性的各种材料含量丰富，无数的冒险家和商人都为了获得这些材料而命丧于此。传说数十万年前，雷神的权杖落在了千雷海深处，权杖释放出了巨大的力量，改变了海中的魔兽，也改变了整片海域的风貌。千雷海中最著名的魔兽潮，每年一次，通常在大信风季的第三个星期开始，一大批浑身缭绕着雷电的魔兽从东方和南方咆哮着冲进无尽海的范围，孔克珠岛有大御巫坐镇，而东边有砗磲城堡来守卫。最开始，每一次的兽潮都让这两个地方损失惨重，后来随着魔法和炼金术的进步，魔法师和御巫们研究出了一整套对付这些雷电属性魔兽的方法，终于让每年兽潮来临的时候，魔法师和精灵们，也可以正常地生活了。由于千雷海的特殊性和危险性，目前对于这片海域的了解，也仅仅只是皮毛，希冀于在不久的将来，千雷海能对于大众来说，是一片如无尽海一样没有秘密的所在。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》海之章5.1-4**


End file.
